Christmas Eve Adventure
by Soniclover23
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Rouge decides to finish up her Christmas shopping and begs half the gang to join her. While half the gang is shopping, the other half are at Tails' workshop decorating for the Christmas party.But when a winter storm is expected, Rouge is snowed in the mall along with Amy, Tails, Cream and Knuckles. Will they get to the Christmas party at dangerous costs?


**Here's my Christmas one-shot! Enjoy and have a Merry Christmas!**

It was a snowy Christmas Eve. Mobians were running around the city doing their final last minute shopping before all the stores would close for Christmas day. This year seemed busier than any other year but as the years go by, stores get busier than planned. Most smart citizens who did their Christmas shopping ahead of time are already at home preparing for any plans they have to spend Christmas with their friends and family. A certain group of friends were doing their last Christmas…well, one person at least. The others were begged to come along.

"I told you, you should have done your Christmas shopping earlier." Amy complained, looking at the mall's stores.

"I'm sorry but I've been so busy lately." Rouge sighed, rubbing her head in exhaustion.

"Busy doing what?" Tails asked, crossing his arms annoyed.

"Eh…stuff. But that's not the point. I just need to find presents for Blaze, Silver, and Shadow." Rouge replied.

"Hey Tails? Who stayed at your workshop to decorate for the Christmas party?" Cream asked.

"Um…Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, and Tikal." Tails answered.

"Why did I even agree to this…" Knuckles mumbled. Rouge turned to Knuckles and eyed him making him gulp. Rouge turned back and smiled.

"Well, can you please hurry up Rouge? I think we need to help our friends with the decorations." Amy remarked.

"Oh just relax Amy. I bet they're doing fine." Rouge replied calmly.

 _At Tails' Workshop_

"NO! SHADOW IT GOES OVER THERE!" Sonic yelled, taking the stockings away from Shadow.

"FAKER I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! GIVE THOSE BACK!" Shadow yelled back, tacking back the stockings from Sonic.

"We'll never get this done if they keep arguing every 5 minutes." Blaze whispered to Silver, a sweat drop forming on her head.

"Yeah…maybe I can stop it?" Silver asked, looking at Blaze.

"I'm not sure but I wouldn't do it if I were you…" Silver shrugged and walked towards Shadow and Sonic.

"Guys. It's Christmas Eve…please stop arguing and get along just this once." Silver exclaimed, making a sad face. Shadow and Sonic looked at each other and sighed.

"He's right…I'm sorry Shadow…" Sonic apologized with a bit of sarcasm. Shadow growled and huffed.

"I'm sorry as well." Shadow apologized back, not really meaning it.

"Thank you." Silver remarked, walking back to Blaze.

"How did you do that?" Blaze asked surprised.

"Christmas magic I guess." Silver shrugged.

"I hope the rest of the gang show up…they're taking longer than I thought." Tikal spoke, worriedly.

"Oh yeah…I was wondering why it felt so empty in here. I hope they do come in time…I hear a big snow storm is coming later at night and everything will be covered in snow. By everything I mean EVERYTHING." Sonic exclaimed. He looked at the time and indeed it was getting late. The skies were covered in dark clouds letting everyone know that the clouds meant business.

"Do they even know about the storm?" Shadow asked, looking out the window.

"I don't think so. I think it's best if we tell them right now so they don't get snowed in inside the mall." Blaze suggested. Tikal took out her phone and dialed Amy's number.

"She better answer because it's snowing already…but not strong yet." Silver muttered out loud for everyone to hear. After five rings, Amy didn't answer. Tikal put her phone away and sighed.

"She didn't answer. I think her phone is on silent. What are we going to do? I know the rest won't answer their phones. Amy ALWAYS answers her phone." Tikal asked, anxiously. Everyone looked at each other with worried looks.

 _With Rouge and the gang_

"Okay…I got Silver and Shadow. What would Blaze want?" Rouge asked, looking at Amy, Knuckles, Cream, and Tails. Everyone shrugged making Rouge groan.

"If you guys want to leave sooner, I suggest you help me out." Rouge spoke.

"Get her a phone case." Knuckles suggested.

"No. Get her a series of books. She loves reading when she's alone." Cream suggested.

"Good Idea Cream. Let's hurry so we can make it on time before the mall closes." Rouge remarked, running ahead of Amy, Knuckles, Tails, and Cream. A couple minutes later, Rouge and the gang left the book store. Everyone sighed in relief and headed down the escalators to exit the mall. While they were going down, the speakers of the mall set off saying some terrible news for everyone inside the mall.

"Attention shoppers. Due to the big snow storm that was expected to come tonight, the streets are covered in snow and the doors are snowed in. That is why nobody is allowed to leave the mall until the snow at least melts. We are sorry for these bad news." The speaker spoke, hanging up. Groans and curse words were heard all over the mall.

"WHAT?!" Amy screamed.

"Oh no…" Cream sighed.

"Great…" Tails muttered.

"Rouge…look what happened!" Knuckles yelled.

"Hey! How was I supposed there was going to be a snow storm tonight!? If I had known, I wouldn't have gone to the mall." Rouge replied, angrily. Knuckles knew she had a point and decided not to say anything. They reached the first floor and they gathered up in a circle.

"What are we going to do…?" Tails asked.

"Hm…how about we ask Silver or Shadow to teleport here?" Amy suggested.

"Nah…" Rouge replied. Amy looked at her phone and saw a missed call from Tikal.

"Crap…I got a missed call from Tikal…I think she was going to tell me about the storm. Freaking Silent mode…" Amy muttered. She texted Tikal saying that they were snowed in and they couldn't leave the mall until further notice.

"I'm not letting snow ruin our Christmas. I know what we have to do." Knuckles spoke, walking towards the exit doors. Tails gulped knowing exactly what he meant.

"Are you serious…?" Tails asked. Knuckles nodded in reply.

"But it's cold!" Tails cried.

"So? You have fur. Plus, your workshop isn't that far from here. I think we can survive." Knuckles exclaimed. Everyone else understood what he wanted to do and they were willing to go along with it. They tried opening the door but it was blocked from the snow. Knuckles took a few steps back and charged towards the door, managing to open it a little but enough space for everyone to squeeze out.

"Hurry guys!" Knuckles yelled. Everyone ran out, pushing the snow.

"This snow is taller than I am!" Cream said in awe.

"You and me both Cream…" Tails replied, chuckling.

"Omg…how are we going to get through this? The storm has strong winds!" Amy yelled, shivering.

"I'll try to use my Knuckles to make a path." Knuckles replied, punching through the snow. Everyone got in a like and followed Knuckles. A few minutes had passed and everyone was shivering. Knuckles was getting tired but he was determined to get his friends to Tails' workshop.

"M-M-My e-e-eyes a-a-are frozen…I can't b-blink…" Tails spoke. Rouge chuckled in reply.

"How far did we get? Rouge, you think you can fly up to check things out?" Amy asked. Rouge nodded and started flapping her wings. She didn't stay too long up in the air because the strong winds had pushed her back, making her hit a pole.

"Ow…" Rouge groaned in pain. She got up and ran to her friends. As she was running, she ran over a deep part of snow and sunk were at some point, only her head was showing.

"Guys! H-Help!" Rouge yelled. Everyone looked back and gasped running towards her. She tried pulling herself out but the snow was too heavy on her. Everyone started digging the snow out until her arms were free to move. Amy and Knuckles started pulling her out and they managed to pull her out.

"Guys…l-l-let's hurry up. I'm freezing were at some point I think we all m-m-might get Hypothermia…"Amy spoke. Cream rubbed her hands hoping it would produce a bit of heat but the cold weather was too strong.

 _With Sonic and the gang_

Sonic was pacing back and forth wondering where the rest of his friends were. Everyone else started getting worried for which none of their missing friends have contacted them.

"We have to go find them!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Faker are you crazy? That storm is very strong and we can die from the hypothermia!" Shadow remarked, sighing.

"So? I don't care if I get hypothermia…I want my friends to be safe." Sonic spoke.

"We all want our friends to be safe but there's nothing we can do. Let's just hope for the best." Silver replied, looking at the clock.

"It's almost Christmas…will they ever make it?" Blaze asked sadly.

"I'm sure they will. Those 5 are really determined. We should all know that." Tikal exclaimed, speaking the truth.

 _With Amy and the rest_

"I-I-I don't t-t-think I can d-d-do this anymore…" Amy spoke, feeling weak.

"D-D-Don't say t-t-that…I think w-w-were almost t-t-there. I recognize t-t-that tree. T-T-T-That means were close…" Tails replied. Rouge and Cream were in the back trying to keep up but their feet were struggling to keep on moving. Rouge fell and Cream gasped, trying to pick her up.

"I'm so c-c-cold…" Rouge weakly exclaimed.

"Me too…b-b-but we're almost h-h-home." Cream replied. She helped Rouge with some of her bags and helped her get up. Minutes had passed by and Knuckles stopped in front of a door. He slowly smiled but it was useless. His face was completely frozen. He was about to knock on the door but his body gave out and fell to the floor with his face slamming on the door. Seconds later Amy had fallen and then Cream and so on until everyone was lying on the snow. The door opened and a scream was heard from Tikal.

"GUYS! THEY'RE HERE! HURRY!" Tikal screamed.

2 hours later

Tails and Cream slowly started waking up. They didn't feel any more cold temperature when they realized they were in a familiar room. They both turned their heads to where Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge were still unconscious. They found themselves wearing sweaters and various warms blankets around them. They heard a gasp and looked at Blaze and Silver who were coming down the stairs.

"Oh! I'm so glad you two woke up! We were so worried when we found you 5 lying on the snow!" Blaze exclaimed.

"What happened…? Is Christmas over…?" Tails asked, coughing.

"Nope. In fact, in just 20 minutes it'll be Christmas. You guys came just time after all." Silver replied, ginning. Soon, Sonic, Shadow, and Tikal came down the stairs with smiles plastered on their faces.

"You guys are awake!" Sonic exclaimed, hugging Tails and Cream. Shadow rolled his eyes, showing his excitement in his own way.

"What happened?!" Sonic asked, crossing his arms while tapping his feet.

"I think it's best to tell you guys when the rest of them wake up." Tails remarked. A couple minutes later a groan from Knuckles was heard and soon he sat up looking around the room. The first thing he said made everyone laugh.

"Ok…who gave me this ugly Santa sweater? Sonic if it was you I'm really not surprised but you will get your punishment." Knuckles muttered, a smile forming on his face.

"That was Shadow this time." Sonic said, pointing at Shadow.

"Faker…" Shadow muttered, annoyed.

"Okay…it was me. But anyway! Glad you're awake." Sonic rejoiced.

Rouge and Amy then started waking up with terrible coughs. Amy and Rouge gasped and looked at Tails, Cream, and Knuckles.

"Guys! We still have to make it to Tails' workshop!" Amy screamed. Seconds later she realized she was wearing a sweater with 5 blankets around her. She looked ahead of her and saw Silver, Shadow, Blaze, Tikal, and Sonic looking at her. Her eyes beamed in joy and got up running to her friends, hugging them.

"OMG GUYS! YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WE WENT TRHOUGH!" Amy cried. Everyone chuckled at her reaction. While the 5 were making themselves comfortable upstairs, they began explaining what happened. As they were telling their story, they notice that only 5 minutes remained before it was midnight. Everyone got up and did the first thing they usually did before Christmas…take a picture behind the Christmas tree. The girls stood in the front while the boys stood behind them. Tails turned the camera on and set the timer to 15 seconds. While the gang were getting ready, the timer had gone down to 5 seconds and before you know it, everyone was smiling except Sonic and Shadow when they both happened to look up and what they saw made them look at each other with disgusted faces. A mistletoe, which Amy decided to hang it up a few days back, was under Shadow and Sonic. The camera had taken 3 pictures and everyone came out nice except Sonic and Knuckles. Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on. You guys don't have to kiss but at least high five each other." Amy whined. Sonic and Shadow high fived each other and didn't look at each other. The clock had stricken to 12 and everyone ran to the tree finding their presents.

"Although you 5 are terribly sick, you guys made it just in time." Silver exclaimed. The 5 smiled but couldn't help but sneeze and cough various times.

"I guess so…MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU GUYS! WE LOVE YOU GUYS ALL!" Tails and Cream yelled in sync.

Everyone smiled.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone else yelled in sync.

 **A/N: I really liked this one. I tried making this story a bit different compared to other Christmas stories that I have read but I'm not sure if it's really different. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm surprised it didn't take me long to come up with this idea. It literally took 10 seconds. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I wanted to let you guys know that I wish you guys have a Merry Christmas. I can't believe 2015 is almost ending. This year sure went by fast! A New Year's one-shot should be expected pretty soon. MERRY CHRISTMAS ONCE AGAIN AND I'LL SEE YOU ALL SOON! BYEEEE!**


End file.
